Seek
by left-alone
Summary: Sakura’s a thief and Sasuke’s the heir of a multibillion dollar mansion. When Sakura’s on one of her ‘missions’ at the mansion, she gets an unexpected injury. Sasuke will aid her in the way she never expected. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it characters. **

**Sakura's a thief and Sasuke's the heir of a multi-billion dollar mansion. When Sakura's on one of her 'missions' at the mansion, she get an unexpected injury. Will Sasuke aid her? Also Sakura has a though past that'll haunt her through out the story. Will it be too late to call for help or is there certain someone that'll pull her out of the shadows of her own? **

**Watch out for some shady characters and shady schemes. (Through out the story)**

**Chapter 1**

As the clock struck one, a shadowy figure gathered itself in front of the Uchiha mansion. The light of the full moon bathed the surroundings and it was quite easy to make out the shape of the mansion. It was pretty big and yet it seemed like a mere mission for the figure now smirking.

A rope was freed from its package and was genially flipped onto the right balcony railing. A few tugs were given to check the endurance. It was safe. A tight grip on the cord and away the figure went.

With a swift but accurate landing on the balcony, the figure pulled out, what looked like a lay out of the mansion. A quick glance and in it went. The door to the balcony was locked, but the figure unlocked it with ease. With quiet, almost invisible footsteps, the figure moved about the rooms. Hiding behind walls whenever a noise was heard.

After sliding carefully into the intended room, a sigh of relief was given. Now to look for the safe. It was obvious it was hidden behind something. Although they weren't stupid enough to put their fortune behind a painting, it was worth a try.

After going through a couple of paintings, it was finally found. Guess they were stupid enough, but that beside the point. The painting was carefully removed and placed gently on the carpet below, making sure not to make a sound.

The figure then pulled out a tiny computer devise and placed a cord beside the combination lock. A few turns and one combination was revealed, another turn and the second, last and the third combination was found. Getting the right code, the figure slowly began to turn the numbers.

'Click.' The sound gave away the released the seal. The safe opened. A gloved hand gently turned the wheel freeing the cold metal. A smile spread across the figure's face as they revealed bundles of pure pleasure from its resting place. The green leaves of freedom, the mother of all happiness, the joy of eternal bliss.

All were caught in one swipe and placed carefully in a black handbag. Then 'click,' in no time, things were back to normal, as if nothing occurred. The culprit slowly retraced the steps, which now led the figure to balcony. The rope tied to the balcony was carefully untied and placed back. A quick estimate on the distance between the balcony and the ground was calculated.

With no second thought, it leapt forth off the balcony. As the figure got close to touching the bare, rock hard, concrete ground, it realized something, but it was too late.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

With lazy eyes, she fought figure out where she was. A long look at her surroundings and she finally realized she was not where she was supposed to be.

She was in a big, comfy bed with actual pillows and a roof over her head that didn't look like it was about to grind her into dust once it was done collapsing. It was a very fancy bedroom. All of the windows were covered in clean, beige vinyl and there was a fresh scent of daisies in the air. There was a couch in the corner and two chairs facing it. There vases everywhere with every kind of flower possible. There were sconces hanging on either side of her bed. The bed frame almost reached the ceiling and had drapes wrapped on every corner.

The room looked very Victorian and elegant, but it was a bit too much for her. It was overwhelming. What surprised her the most that she was here. SHE was actually sleeping comfortably. It was never possible for her. Not the way she lived her entire life.

She placed her hand on her head to calm herself down, but she felt a fabric on her for head or rather bandages. Then it all came back to her. She miscalculated the distance between the balcony and the ground. Her headache was pretty bad. That's when she felt her left hand become numb. Great, she broke it. She had a big cast on her hand and it was tied around her neck for safety.

"That's it, I'm leaving," she said to herself and made an attempt to get up, but no use. She was really bruised.

"You shouldn't move too much," said a male voice in the doorway. He had raven hair and dark pools for eyes. He looked like he didn't smile much. He turned around and motioned someone to come in. It was a maid. She brought a tray of food into the chamber. She smiled at her and greeted her a good morning, "Kay here will take care of you until your able to move." He said.

"Wait… how'd I get here? And who're you?" she asked curiously.

"That's exactly the questions I was going to ask you," he leaned against the doorframe, "How the hell did you get in front of my house? And what's your name?"

"It's Sakura. My name," she said almost immediately.

"What, no last name?"

"I don't have one!" she snapped angrily.

"Hn. I'm Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke."

TBC.

**A/N:** so how was it? I know this chap was short but next chapter is going to be definitely longer. Please review or this fic'll not survive. Please forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Thank you to all who reviewed and those of you who tuned in.

_Jazay_

_Shinobi Darkbeak_

_ligice76_

_sToLeKyOspAnTs_

_deedee2034_

_lilangelchick_

_Darkrose_

_RunRAMENrun_

Well on to the story!

**Chapter 2 **

After plenty of food was served, Kay said her goodbye and exited. It wasn't at all what Sakura was expecting. She robbed the Uchihas and still she got this much. It was all too overwhelming. She was expecting something along the lines of, endless tortures in the basement; tied to an electric chair, beaten up multiple times with needled clubs, or thrown in jail for life, plus at least thousands of hours doing community service. There was always the possibility that they found out that she was a thief and just acted this way so she can suffer inside out.

_What am I going to do? _A series of questions ran through her mind, as she tried to stay calm. She needed to get the money out of here and fast. _Wait………the money! Where is it? What if they got it? What if…………I'm doomed! _

She jumped off the bed in a hurried manner, she panted as she reached the door and peered outside. Nobody was around. If she wanted to get out, this was her only chance. With silence steps, she quietly got out of the hall. What lost her was that at the end of that hallway there were multiple doors along the two hallways leading who the hell knows where. Looking at them, she can tell they were endless. She was completely lost. Right or left?

There was no time to fool around. Just then she heard footsteps approaching the area from the left side, so she had no choice but to choose the right (side) hallway. She hurried through it. There was endless amount of golden, beige wallpaper. The feeling that she'll get caught and she'll defiantly be dead by the end of this stay grew with every step she took. Her pants rose in her lungs and she was feeling a bit dizzy. Maybe getting out of bed was not such a good idea. _But I need to get the money! _

She still ran, breathlessly and…bang! She hit into something hard. She couldn't she what or rather who she bumped into. She was about to fall backwards when two strong arms brought her back up to her feet, then laid her down against the wall. Panting, she opened her eyes only to stare straight into dark, rather gloomy eyes.

It was him again. This time his eyes were focused more on her then before, "Where do you think your going?" He questioned.

"Um…. well. I was just…." She tried to explain, but he cut her off.

Sigh. "Look you're in no condition to move. Take my advise, stay in bed," with that he stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She gladly took it and thanked him. He put an arm around her waist, while she put her hand around his shoulder so she can move.

There was a long silence between them and they were still nowhere near her bedroom, "I'm sorry for being a burden to you. I-I promise just as soon as I'm healed, I'll leave," she said quietly.

He turned to face her and said, "You're no burden but I can tell right away that," he turned away and said, "you're annoying."

"Hey! That's not very nice," Sakura glared at him.

"I never said I'm an easy person to get along with," he smirked at her. That shut her up, "Well since you're here, I might as well get to know you better."

Sakura nodded in response. _So much for getting the money. I can't believe this, _"Thanks."

"For what?" he questioned.

"You know for saving me yesterday and today," she said in a low tone.

"Hn," he didn't say much.

"Umm I wanted to ask you something," she said softly.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Sorry, I know this is kindda personal, but do you live here alone? Where are your parents?" she said looking at him.

He stopped in his tracks. Sigh. _Me and my big mouth._

"My parents are dead," he said and then continued after a brief pause, "My brother's in charge of this household and whatnot, but he could careless. He's off somewhere. Who knows where? This means I'm the next heir of this house and my father's wealth," he tilted his head a bit so it faced the floor, "whether I like it or not."

"Do you think it's wise to tell someone like this something so big?" Sakura said.

"Why not?"

Good question. Well, now I understand the reason why nobody's still figured out the money's missing. This is so cool, but if he does find out, I'm dead!

"Here we are," Sasuke informed her.

Finally. He laid her on the bed and told her to rest and went off to get Kay. _What a strange guy. First he says I'm annoying then he says he wants to be friends. _She liked his attitude, not very straight forward yet very kept together. She likes that in man.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

After he had sent Kay to Sakura, Sasuke headed for his room. When he got there, he realized something; he'd forgotten to give her back her bag that she was carrying. It was sitting on Sasuke's desk. He approached it and decided he'd give it back to her.

He lifted it, but he found it heavy. It felt like there were massive rocks stored in it. He decided to juts sneak a peek at it. No harm done. Also he was kindda curious to what the girl was doing in front of her house yesterday night.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

Damn it! I've got to find it before he gets hold of it. Sakura strolled back and forth in her room. Thinking of ideas on how she might be able to get out here, but then there's the fact that he's been kind to her even though he doesn't seem like the one to show it.

She quickly decided that she should go ask Sasuke if he'd found a bag where she was lying last night, "Kay."

"Yes, Miss Sakura," she replied quickly.

"Do you know where Sasuke's room is located?"

"Yes. Would ye like me to escort ye there? Yer in no condition to run about," she asked smiling.

"Yes," with that Sakura left with Kay to find Sasuke's room.

It was after 3 minutes that they reached his bedroom. It seemed to be open a bit. Sakura thanked Kay and entered the room. She saw Sasuke sitting on his desk thinking. Sakura knocked on the door softly to get his attention. He snapped out of his thoughts to face her.

"Sorry to bother like this, but did you happen to find a black bag when I was lying on the ground last night?" she asked.

He pointed at the bag sitting on his desk and motioned for her to take it. He had his elbows placed on either side of the armrest and his fingers intertwined in front of his face. Sakura grabbed the bag and was about to leave when she saw that Sasuke had gotten himself there before her.

He locked the door and faced her, with a strange danger in his eyes that Sakura didn't notice before. This aroused fear inside of her. He approached her slowly, until they were two feet apart. He spoke in a voice just above a whisper, "We need to talk."

**TBC.**

**A/N: **So how was it? Please forgive of any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it. I had so many different endings for this chapter but then as I kept on typing a new idea popped into my head so there it is. So what do you think? Will Sakura get in trouble? Well anyway, please review and tell me what you though of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A BIG thank you to all of the reviewers who reviewed and the people who tuned in to read my story! Although, those of you who tune in, it would really help if you could tell me your thoughts on this story. Constructive criticism and alike.

_Shinobi Darkbeak_

_Kawaii-Hisui_

_Akatsuki Blaze_

_Ayi_

_Carrie_

_Jazay_

_Lone Sakura_

_blackyuki_

On to the story!

**Chapter 3**

Sakura took a few steps back and Sasuke not too far behind. He was still staring into her sea green, rather aqua eyes. She was in a state of shock. He did find out. This was not right. Her heartbeat increased with every step she set back. Whole possibilities of events rushed through her head. She stopped when she realized she was against the wall.

Sakura breathed a sigh and spoke up, "look whatever you saw in the bag…. was…. the truth. I did steal it," she gulped before continuing, "look I know this may sound foolish to you but…but the money's-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sasuke said just above a whisper. He took a deep breath and looked away to particularly nowhere, "I'll let you free and keep the load, on one condition."

"What is it?" though she was scared but then there was still hope.

"You have to pretend to be my wife."

"What!" she screamed. Although it wasn't that bad of an idea, she was still not used to any of that 'womanly' stuff. After a few second she got her voice under control, "for how long?" she stated quietly looking away.

"About three months, until my brother decides to come back," he replied almost too coldly.

"B-but why?" she asked, this time looking at him straight.

"That's none of your concern. All you have to do is what I tell you to," he turned away.

"Why me?" it just slipped out. _Me. Of all people. He could've gotten models for god sakes. I'm a freakin' thief for crying out loud. I wouldn't mind though. _The inner Sakura spilled out to herself.

"Look, don't ask too many questions. You're starting to annoy me," he said to her in a low voice and left his room quietly and left Sakura in her own thoughts.

It's going to be just fine. Besides how hard can it be to be a billionaire's wife? It can't be that difficult. Look on the bright side; I've got a break, a well-deserved break since I was 6. Plus I get so many goodies and things.

She put on a big bright smile and headed back to her room. Then she remembered something, she wasn't here for herself. She needed the money, not for selfish reasons, but for them. This made her determination stronger. She's here for them. (A/N: you'll find out soon enough who 'them' are. Sakura did try to tell but Sasuke stopped her. Of course her past is going to show up in later chapters. I promise.)

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

That question still was lingering in his mind. Yeah, why her? Was it because she was the first girl he's gotten this close to? Was it because he just pointed his finger and chose her? Was it because she was strong?

Who knew why he chose her. He was still trying to figure that out himself. He could careless that she stole his money.

All of this thinking was corrupting his brain. Just as he was about to head into the library, his butler approached him, "Master Uchiha, there's a letter invitation addressed to you here."

Sasuke took the invitation from the silver, shimmering tray and told his butler to leave him be. He took out a neatly laced and decorated invitation and untied the ribbon surrounding it.

It was an invitation to a soirée, from a family friend. Addressed to Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha. _Just great. _

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

Sakura was quietly lying on her bed in her room. Thinking. Thinking about today. It was all too overwhelming to take in. It was quiet unexpected. All though it could've been worse if he'd handed her over to the authorities. It pulled some of the guilt away off of her chest, but not all of it. She was more then anything frightened about being Sasuke's wife, well a pretend one anyway.

What if she let him down? How was she going to pull this off?

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. She leaped off of the bed and headed straight for the door. She opened it only to be met with Sasuke, "Sasuke, did you need anything?"

"Here," he handed her the invitation.

Sakura opened it and was shocked, "We have to go there?"

"Yes and be ready by 8:00pm. Kay will help you pick out an outfit tomorrow," he explained.

"Yes," with that he left her.

**TBC. **

**A/N: **So how was it? Bet you didn't expect that. Anyway I know it was a short chapter but I was in a hurry. Sorry for any mistakes I've made. I promise you next chapter will definitely be longer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, bye and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

Thank you to all of the reviewers who reviewed and those who reviewed! Please don't hesitate to ask me any question! At this stage of the story, there's bound to be many questions. So questioned are really encouraged!

Here are responses to your questions/comments.

**Akatsuki Blaze**thanks you for the comment and I'll surely check out the story just as soon as it comes out. It might take me a while 'cause we're switching our Internet and all.

**Shinobi Darkbeak**thank you and I will.

**InuyashaObsessed101**why must she pretend to be his wife? Well you'll find out soon. The story will evolve as more chapters are added. Thanks for the review!

**YoukaiOnigiri**yeah, he is and why Sakura? Well, your _kindda_ right. He pointed his finger and miraculously landed on Sakura, but you never know he might like her. Well, if he does he'll surely show some emotion towards her. Maybe in the future. Thanks for the review!

**lexy499: **I know, WEIRD, but why? Well, just wait and see. You'll get to figure it out. It's pretty simple though. It's not that big of a mystery. Thanks for the review!

**happy-yume**thank you for the comment and here's your update!

**Zuan**well here's your update and thanks for the review!

**Mochi, 3ingGirl: **thank you for the comment and here's your update!

**blank: **oh, really. Well I kindda got the idea from a Christmas movie, except for the thief part. That, my friend _blackyuki _gave me. Thank you for the review!

**xelagirl2**thank you for the comment and here's the chapter you've been waiting for.

**Kawaii-Hisui**yeah, I know it's rushed. I kindda did it on purpose 'cause I don't want to write a story longer then 15-17 chapters. It could be longer. Anyway thank you for the review!

**blackyuki**thank you for the review! Here's the chap!

**animangacraze**sorry if you saw it that way. It was kindda my fault 'cause I rushed that chapter. Oh, yes there are other pairings. You'll notice them after a few chapters. Thank you for your honesty!

Anyway on to the story!

X

**Chapter: 4**

At strictly 8:00 am, a knock was heard on Sakura's door. Of course knowing whom it was, she rose from her bed. She stretched herself and leapt gently on her soft, fluffy carpet and then slipped into her fuzzy, pink slippers. A quick hand through her rosy hair and she strolled towards the door to answer.

She was wearing a pair of plain, silk, pink, sleeveless pajamas offered by Kay. Apparently the pants were loose around the waist, and they were kind of long. They were literally dragging on the ground while she walked.

She held onto the golden handle that her fingers merely made around as she opened the door. Her face twitched a bit into the biggest grin she could possibly come up with. It was kind of difficult task, since she's never had a real smile on her ever since she was 6 years old, but that's beside the point. She's going to have to spread on a fake smile for the rest of the time she's here. Wouldn't that be fun? At least she can smile a real smile to Kay.

"Good morning, Kay," Sakura greeted.

"Well, I see yer up, Miss. I think ye'd best get ready to go. Here's what ye'll be wearin' today when we head for a little shoppin' trip," Kay said handing Sakura a box, with her name printed on it. "Hope 'tis yer size. It'll be a heck, if it ain't fit ya. I worked me breaths for it all night long."

"Don't worry. I trust you," Sakura replied with a chuckle.

"Oi, miss. How's yer wounds doin'? I reckon they're healed?" Kay asked curiously with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I took out the bandage on my forehead. Since my forehead is too big I put a band-aid in place for the wraps, so I won't get much attention. Thank you for your concern," she said placing her hand on Kay's, insuring her of it.

"'k. I trust ye. Be ready and head straight to the breakfast area. I'll be quick at preparin' ye a bite to eat, then were off. Well better leave ye be," Kay waved her goodbye and left for the kitchen.

Kay had this strange old English kind of an accent. It was amusing at fist to Sakura, but then she slowly got used to it and besides she was the only one she talked to most and she liked that kind of company.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

Sakura put on her black dressed and looked at her self in the mirror. It was a simple yet, elegant dress that reached just below her knees. It was sleeveless and it had some cleavage showing. Along with the dress, Kay gave her matching black, bangles. Along with a single pink diamond, simple chain to go on her neck.

To make sure all tied together, Kay plopped a lip-gloss into the box as well. Sakura left it there, since it was pretty annoying on her lips. She'd just lick it off, so she'd rather not put it on.

After placing it back, she left the box on the washroom vanity. She rushed down to the kitchen only to find lots of delicious food. She realized it was alphabetical order. It was quite strange to her, "master likes it that way, so I have it arranged in that for him," Sakura turned around to see Kay smiling at her and showing off her sparkling teeth. Seeing Sakura standing Kay ordered her to sit.

"B-but this is for…." Sakura stammered as she pointed at the chair.

"…the lady of the house," Kay finished for her and winked at her. So she knew? Sakura blushed a charming hue of pink.

Sakura sat herself down on the opposite end of the table form where the head of the house would sit. She began to eat quietly, as she heard Sasuke come into the room and sit in his seat. She kind of felt embarrassed to be sitting like this. Not only that, she was ashamed at who she was and her status compared to him. This though alone made her quiet lonely inside. She had her usual scowl face on her again.

Just as soon as Kay went to check up on something, a pregnant silence took over. She felt that he was still mad at her. He ate quietly and never once glanced at her. As last time, Sakura again tried to break the silence, "Umm…. Sasuke?"

"Yes?" he questioned looking at her then back to his plate again.

"W-who invited you, I mean us to the party?" Sakura tried not to sound nervous.

"Hyuuga, Neji," he stated plainly as he finished up the last of his toast, before going onto something else.

"Okay," Sakura sighed. Sasuke looked at her while she was eating. She looked almost feminine in that dress. Those black garments she arrived in, were crap compared to this. Taking a deep breath he shook his head. It was not time for that…._yet. _

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

At 12:00pm, they finally arrived at the most richest and the highest standard gown shop in town. After all 'a lady must always be in her finest garment at a soirée.' After it was decided it was best for Kay to choose everything for Sakura, since she didn't have any experience in that field.

"Here we are dear, now let's go pick the finest gown they've got offer ye," Kay headed straight inside and was greeted by a women in her late 30's.

"May I assist in any way m'am?" the lady with a gentle smile asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for yer finest dress in business for this young lady here," she turned and faced Sakura.

"Oh, well I've got just the thing for you. Just follow me," the lady took Sakura's hand and led her to the back on the shop where the most gorgeous, not to mention expensive, gowns were kept.

"Oh wow this is lovely," Sakura said eyeing a blue gown with a silk flowing from the waist down and tiny shimmering sparkles, from the waist up.

When Kay examined it, she was not pleased, "Nay, we'll need something extra-ordinary and don't bother being too cheap 'bout it. Master will pay anything," Kay said and murmured something at the end to herself "she a real keeper," but Sakura caught it and blushed at the comment.

After a lot of arguing, Kay picked a really beautiful, emerald gown with very short sleeves. The neck didn't expose anything, but it went slight off shoulders, but not too much. It rather stayed at the tip of the shoulders. The waist was just right enough to show Sakura's most feminine charms. The gown was not at all flowing or round.

After all of the shopping for jewelry and hiring a professional make-up artist, they headed back home in a limo. Kay didn't bother to hire a hair stylist. She claims she's better then any of them. Sakura had quite a fun day with Kay. She was glad that she got to spend it with a friend.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

It was around seven in the evening when Kay started doing Sakura's hair, "y'know, miss. Yer the first girl Master has ever kept in his house for this long. I'm glad it was ye that he chose," Kay stated as she pinned Sakura's loose ends.

"W-well…. he didn't really choose me…. it's not like it's for real," Sakura stated a bit flushed.

"Whatever ye say," Kay chuckled pinned the last lock of her hair in place.

After a few more minutes of fiddling around with her hair, Kay finished. She touched up some of the make-up she accidentally ruined on Sakura's face.

"You know, Kay, you can call me Sakura," Sakura said to her.

"Ah, but 'tis in our job description, that we must not speak of the lady of the house as if she were a mere commoner," Kay said.

"But I am a commoner. I do not belong here. I'm a thief for god sakes," Sakura said slightly embarrassed.

"But, I believe ye have a good heart. Tell me, was there a reason behind that robbery," Kay asked this time looking straight into the girl's eyes.

"Of course. I'd never do anything so low," Sakura said and hung her head low, "I-m…" she started to sob.

"Don't cry dear. I believe ye," Kay hugged her and said, "there'll be more of that later. If ye don't mind me saying so," Kay looked away from her. Kay was concerned.

"Okay, I'll stop," Sakura dried the tear with a tissue, making sure not to do any harm to her make-up.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

In the common room, Sasuke sat on the couch waiting impatiently for Sakura. _Damn it! Why do girls take so long? It's not that hard! _ Sasuke drummed his fingers on the side table. Then he heard someone walk down the stairs.

He looked up to see Kay walking down with a smile on her face, "Master, Sa-I mean miss is ready to head off with ye now."

Sasuke nodded and waited for Sakura to come down. Then he heard silent steps on the stairs again. Just as a figure came into view, Sasuke inside, slapped himself and on the outside just stared. _Damnations woman! _

**TBC. **

**A/N: **So how was it? Yes, this is the longest chapter so far and if you review, there's sure to be more promised fluff in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. If there's an error, please forgive me. I don't if I've got Kay's accent right. Anyway, until next chapter, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks to all of the people who reviewed and those who tuned in. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not very proud of it, though. Anyway, that's up to you to decide. If you don't like something please tell me.

_Shinobi Darkbeak_

_happy-yume_

_daydreamer53221_

_ligice76 x 3_

_angelgurl079_

_lexy499_

_Kawaii-Hisui_

_InuyashaObsessed101_

_Sakura Blossom91_

_Finality_

_Akatsuki Blaze_

_senx2_

_Manuca_

_blackyuki_

Anyway, on to the story!

Chapter 5

A shake of his head violently and the thought was erased as if it didn't exist. He grabbed it by hand and let it drain out of him. He looked ahead with a usual scowl, cold, inconsiderate face. Tonight was going to be a heck of a night. Never did he go to any of his 'friend's' parties. It was too overwhelming and dim to him. Boring was another word. They're a bunch of lowlifes who know nothing of real world. All their money and businesses were all on their minds. Showing off and taking over was plastered on their faces-which apparently to him was all an act. Everybody was greedy. No one cared.

But now he has a _wife. _It's only a matter of time until his brother returns. He has no choice, but to socialize. It's only a matter of time. If nobody knew he had a wife, then nothing would go as planned. Socializing wasn't all that much to give up, anyway.

Sakura descended the steps in his gaze, her beauty radiating with her movement. Her eyes met his cold ones. He didn't react. What was she expecting? To expect more was out of the ordinary, and ordinary according to him was alien to her. Knowing nothing, expecting nothing was she once trapped. It's not going to happen again.

Her curls around her ears were bouncing with each step. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, letting a few curls dangle. A few bangs were pulled out, framing her delicate features. Her face was perfected with a little touch of make-up and a light lip-gloss was applied to her already pink lips. No smile was met on it though. Long linear earrings played along and with that a matching thin silver chain around her neck. Her emerald dress accenting her eyes and showing what she has to offer in every part of her body. A thin bracelet with a single diamond was tied around her left wrist.

After the final step of the staircase, she walked over to him. Observing him carefully. A plain suit with handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket. A white shirt with a dark blue tie was tucked neatly underneath a plain, black jacket, and a matching pair of pants to go with it. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, a bad habit, but what're you going to do?

"Let's go," Sakura stated.

"Hn," came a low response from Sasuke as he went for the door. As they stepped out, immediately a black limo came near the steps. A quick signal with Sasuke's hands, a man came and opened the door as Sakura, then Sasuke stepped in.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at the opposite windows, not really paying each other's presence. Then Sasuke realized something and instantly he reached for his pocket. After a few seconds of struggle, he pulled out a box with two rings. He took his and placed it around his wedding finger. It was a simple white gold band with ancient letters carved in it.

"Oi, think fast," he tossed the other identical to Sakura. Sakura caught it as it came to her. It was her wedding ring. Well technically not _hers. _She silently thanked him and slipped it on and turned back to gazing through the window. Sasuke watched her and then he did the same.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

The grand estate of Hyuuga was more magnificent then expected. The huge iron gates lined up at the front to welcome the guests were opened up for the various vehicles, mostly high luxury cars or limos. As they arrived at the front door, two ladies greeted them on each side of the door.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Please do enjoy yourselves this evening," the one on the right spoke up.

Sakura watched the surroundings in awe. It was something she's never even seen in her dreams. It was decorated with the best and the richest fabrics. It had everything imaginable. The walls were decorated with gold trims and the finest, Victorian wall covering. The windows were covered with dark, rich, blood red velvet. There were portraits hanging on the wall, which she guessed were family. To top it off, over two dozen, lovely chandeliers lighting the entire space.

There were servers with trays giving either some sort of drink or appetizers, all in an identical uniform. They looked stiff as a robot, moving about the crowd of people. The people surrounding were all wearing casual clothing. Sakura began feeling her heartbeat speed up. She doesn't belong here. What is she doing here? Some curious eyes watched her from every corner.

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, a man in his twenties appeared in front of them with a lady. His eyes seemed out of the ordinary, they had no pupil. It was creepy, yet it matched his perfect, flawless features. He smiled genuinely and spoke up, "Nice of you show up at a place like this, Uchiha. I'm glad you made an appearance here at any rate."

"Glad you took notice," Sasuke replied in a low voice.

"Half-hearted as always, Uchiha. So this must be the lucky lady," he turned toward Sakura. He bent down and placed a kiss on her hand. Sasuke stiffened a bit at the action and turned his head away in disgust. Sakura blushed a bit, her cheeks' hue matching her hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Uchiha," a woman walked from behind Mr. Hyuuga.

"Like wise. You can call me Sakura," Sakura replied.

The woman gave a light chuckle and said, "Well it's a pleasure to have you here Sakura. My name's Tenten." Tenten talked with Sakura and filled her in with all the latest gossip roaming about. While Sakura just stood there, nodding her head, not knowing what to say.

"So, Sasuke, why suddenly show up at a place like this?" Neji looked at him questioning eyes.

"I guess it was time to take a break from all the work. Besides why do you care?"

"No reason, just wanted to make sure you were doing fine and I wanted to get to know your missy. By the way she's some gal," Neji said as he picked up a champagne flute from one of the server's trays.

"Hn," he replied in his usual tone.

"It would've been nice if you've invited us to your wedding, though, but it's like you to be so plain."

"It was a small, private wedding ceremony, because I didn't want publicity," Sasuke said a bit annoyed at the subject.

"Whatever," Neji stated as he gulped down some champagne, "look the music's starting. Don't want my Tenten to be stolen. Bye, for now," with that he took Tenten in one arm and brought her to the dance floor.

Finally, Sakura felt relived that Tenten was dragged away. Not to say she didn't enjoy the conversation, but it was all too boring to digest. Now, she stood by Sasuke, wondering, what has she gotten herself into? A long silence loomed over them, as both did nothing, not even try to spark a conversation.

"Sasuke!" taken a back by the loud voice, both Sasuke and Sakura watched as a blond approached them.

"Naruto," Sasuke said greeting his friend.

"Never expected to see you here," he turned his attention away from him for a moment and looked at the pink haired beauty beside him, "So this must be the lucky lady who can actually stand you," he said with a chuckle, "and what might your name be?"

"Sakura," Sakura said in his gaze.

"Sakura," like Neji, he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her hand, "Well, nice to meet you Sakura," he said with a grin. Sasuke again stiffened and turned his head away.

"You, too," Sakura replied.

"So have you guys seen Hinata anywhere?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't tell me you lost your own fiancée," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sasuke, I didn't lose her. I merely forgot where I left her last," he said, "anyway, I'd better go find her. Bye."

"Annoying," Sasuke muttered.

"He's not annoying, just a bit enthusiastic," Sakura said.

"Yeah well, you don't know him very well," Sasuke explained.

About a well hour into the party, all the guests were here, some dancing, some chatting, some just relaxing. This was all too boring for Sasuke and for Sakura it was quite unusual, thus all the more reason to stay quite and put.

"There you are Mr. Uchiha," a voice came to them from the crowd. Just then a man in his forties appeared in front of them. At the sight of him, Sakura's features became shocked.

"Mr. Chillhurst. What brings you?" Sasuke questioned the older man. The man adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I spotted you in the crowd and thought I should say hello," he said. "I see you've brought your lovely wife here as well."

"Yes, this is Sakura," Sasuke introduced Sakura to Mr. Chillhurst.

"Hello Sakura," he took her hand and shook it, while Sakura just stared at him dumbfounded. Sasuke took notice of her expression, "Sasuke, mind if I take this lovely lady to the dance floor?" he asked, his moustache twitching slightly.

"No!" Sasuke was about to answer, but Sakura answered for him, "I-I mean I can't dance you see. I have two left feet," she regained her confidence, but something troubled her.

"Nonsense, I'll lead, if you must," he insisted.

"It's alright, Mr. Chillhurst. She's not feeling well today," Sasuke answered. She thanked him silently for saving her.

"Okay. I do not mind, but there's something bugging me," he said as he looked at Sakura closely, "I've seen you somewhere before," he rubbed his chin in thinking manner.

"Y-you couldn't have, you see I just moved here last month after our wedding," Sakura said.

"Alright, I guess the alcohol must be getting to me then. Better go find Olympia. Well carry on," he said and left them alone.

"Um…. Sasuke. I'll go use the ladies room if you don't mind," Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded in return.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

_Why is he here? He must be a friend of Hyuuga's and Sasuke's. This is too much. _She slid down on to the floor, her back against the washroom door. Out of breath, she tried to control herself. If she blows this now, she'll never see daylight again.

Thinking about the night, she completely lost track of time. Then she heard a knock on the door. She quickly got up, dusted herself and answered the door. A woman stood there and smiled at her, "Mrs. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha is asking for you."

"Oh, yes. Sorry," she said and followed her to Sasuke. She thanked the woman as she left.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke questioned obviously in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Just needed to fix the make-up. You know how it is," she explained, but Sasuke didn't believe it.

"I don't buy it," Sakura looked at him in shock.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Sakura explained.

"Right," Sasuke said and looked away. Sakura put on a sad smile. He shouldn't care, "Well, I think were just about done. So let's not waste any time."

"Yes," Sakura replied to him as they both exited the party without notice.

X

X

XxxxxxxxxxxX

X

X

Sasuke noticed that she'd been quite sad after meeting Mr. Chillhurts; he wanted to ask why, but decided against it. After all it was not his business to do so. She was a petty thief, he could throw her on the streets for all he cares, but he couldn't. What he wonders is why choose her? He looked at her on the way back. She changed a lot from when he first saw her. He studied her face. It was still sad, and for some reason it hurt him a bit, but the key word was _a bit._

**TBC. **

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! In my point of view I think Neji's a little OOC. Also the Chillhurts guy was from a novel I read, but remember that name. It'll come up often when talking about Sakura's past. Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't bore you in anyway. Please forgive me and please review. Tell me what you thought of it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

I know a lot of people were disappointed with the last chapter. I apologize for it. To tell you the truth I was running out of ideas at that time. Hints, I ruined that entire chapter, at least in my POV anyway. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I misspelled 'Mr. Chillhurst's' name. It's Mr. Chillhurst instead of Mr. Chillhurts. Sorry about that.

Thanks to all of you whom reviewed the last chapter and those of you who tuned in to read the story.

_YoukaiOnigiri_

_happy-yume_

_lexy499 _

_Akatsuki Blaze_

_senx2_

_InuyashaObsessed101_

_Maritza_

_ayasi _

_Manuca_

_Robbin13_

_Zuan_

Well on the story!

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

The doorbell rang and the noise echoed through every wall in the house. Aware of the whom it was, Kay ran to the grand doors and welcomed the visitor on the other side. Instead she came face-to-face with trolleys and trolleys of leather luggage. She stepped aside to let them in.

"Good afternoon, Kay. I see your well," a man in a black blazer and gray trousers stepped after the footmen. His short gray hair complimented his rather big moustache.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chillhurst. Yer on the dot as always," Kay said as she lifted her maid-skirt (a/n: I don't know what it's called) with both her hands on the side and bowed down, "I hope ye had a pleasant trip."

"Yes," he smiled mischievously and yet all the calm sight to see, "so where's the lad? I'd like to see him before I get freshened up."

"Master's been busy these days and he's been keeping quite to himself. I just hope this trip of yer's will aid him to open up a bit," Kay explained rather sadly as Mr. Chillhurst straightened up a bit from her sudden change in facial expression.

"Very well. I'll just get things in order and ring me when it's supper or the lad decides to come out," he said and wished her a goodbye before leaving.

* * *

(At the study room)

A knock was heard on the door. Sasuke gave a muffle 'come in' before going back to some researching he was doing, "Mr. Chillhurst has arrived and we'll begin supper as soon as you wish, sire," he butler spoke up.

"Tell them to begin without me. I'll join them shortly," Sasuke said without lifting his gaze up from the papers.

"As you wish, sire," with that he left him alone in the study.

* * *

A cold, silence fell upon the table that only the slightest touching of the knife and fork made the deafening noise unbearable. A couple of times Kay put down extra food and in return only gained a silent thank you from Sakura. Kay finally sighed and left the dining area, leaving both Sakura and Chillhurst behind.

After fiddling with the food a bit, Chillhurst, being the gentle man, broke the eerie silence, "Sakura, what's your last name? I mean your full name," he asked quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I… I…" Sakura swallowed before continuing, "I don't-"

She was cut short when she heard a chair move beside her. It was Sasuke, "It's nice that you finally showed up Sasuke. I was beginning to worry that you were never going to show up," Mr. Chillhurst spoke.

"I got caught up in some work," Sasuke took a bite of his stake before continuing, "Have you heard any news from my brother?"

_That's right…Uchiha Itachi's Sasuke's brother._ Sakura remembered his name quite clearly. Her friend had spoke of him once. She was not sure but she also recalled seeing Chillhurst talking to him. She couldn't tell but the man had the same eyes as Sasuke but colder, more concentrated as if he was ready to kill anytime. He had the same hair color except his hair was longer. This brought back memories and now she wished she hadn't been going to deep into the subject, but it was too late now.

"Not since the trip to the camps. He told me that he's ready to give it up," Mr. Chillhurst explained and paused to study Sasuke's anxious face then started again, "He was really fed up with what your father had created those camps into. He told me that it'd take a while for him to get back," he finished off and took a sip of some red wine.

"No exact date, huh?" Sasuke said, "It's like him."

"But enough about that, how are you doing?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Fine," Sasuke said without looking up to meet his eyes.

"You've got yourself a great wife here. She's very kind," Chillhurst said in a rather amused voice.

"The best," he replied.

"You know you're working too hard, Sasuke. I think it's time to take a break don't you? I mean Sakura needs to see the world, even if she has before," Mr. Chillhurst commented. This made Sasuke's head shoot up.

"I have no time to take some pesky trips. I've got work," Sasuke explained.

"He's right, besides as you said, I've already seen the world and now I just want to relax. We just got back from our honeymoon and-"

Before she could finish Chillhurst interrupted her, "Nonsense. You should go. I'll handle all the affairs and matters here," he said with a reassuring smile.

"We'll discuss this later, Mr. Chillhurst. Right now, please enjoy the rest of the supper," Sasuke said and went back to eating his stake.

* * *

Finally, the black velvet had surrounded itself on the sky, with little diamonds sparkling. Sakura got into her pink pajamas and tied a rob around her before she exited the bathroom. She'd gotten used to this routine everyday, but she knew she shouldn't get attached to it. There wasn't a bathroom in her room, but she didn't mind.

As she was walking back to her room, she saw Mr. Chillhurst approaching her. _Shit! _She tried to turn around but it was hard since he was looking directly at her, "hello, Mr. Chillchurst."

"Why Sakura, what're you doing up? And where are you going? Yours and Sasuke's bedroom is the other way," he looked at her suspiciously.

"Umm… your right…b-b-but I was just… you know…" she gulped. She looked desperately around for something then she continued again, " Lights! Yeah, I was just checking if they're closed or not," she sighed a sigh of some sort of relief.

"But that's the servants job," he replied.

"Yeah… I remembered that and I was just heading back to our room, you see and then I saw you," she explained carefully.

"Well, you must be tired. Why don't I walk you to your door?" he offered.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary," she said to him, "well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sakura," he said before heading off, but still watching Sakura as she went towards Sasuke's door.

Sakura walked slowly and beads of sweat rolled down her temples as she walked to the door in Chillhurst's gaze. She opened the door quietly and turned back to Mr. Chillhurst and gave him a smile before she slipped into the room. Her heart rate began speeding up with every step. What has she gotten herself into?

It was cold and dark in Sasuke's room. And he was asleep, right? When she didn't hear any silent breathing, she began to panic. He was awake. Her eyes got used to the darkness surrounding. Just then she felt someone's gaze on her. She froze, "What are you doing here?" A rather irritated voice said.

"Well… you see… umm… Mr. Chillhurst…" she began telling him the earlier incident.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. He leapt off the bed and approached her, then switched on the switch on the wall. Sakura shut her eyes. The blinding light hit her eyes pretty harshly; "you can sleep on my bed for tonight. I'll go sleep in the closet."

"The closet?" Sakura questioned. Was it that big?

"It's pretty huge. I'll be enough," he said and walked back to his bed. He grabbed a pillow and pulled out an extra blanket from underneath his bed. He closed the closet door behind him. Sakura was happy and rather sad at the same time. She liked the fact that she get to sleep in the bed where only Sasuke's scent will surround her, but then it was not the same as sleeping beside him. Who is she kidding? That'll never happen.

* * *

The cool, night air played with her rosy, pink hair as she stood on the balcony. She couldn't sleep. She twisted and turned on her bed, but she found no comfort. It was like this all the time. She'd wake up and then cry herself to sleep.

She frowned. Why was life so difficult? She wished no one born on this planet had to go through the same torture as her. It was killing her, and as always there was nobody she could go to.

This visit form Chillhurst wasn't helping here either. Why did he have to come here anyway? Was he that lonely at home? Not to forget the fact that he reminded her of her past. Every time she saw him, a bad memory would pop into her head.

Flashback 

A loud knock was heard on the door. Eight-year-old Sakura screamed as she saw the men standing at the door. With fear set in her eyes, she ran the other way, only to be stopped by her father. She held onto him by the waist, "Daddy! The scary men wanna take me away!" Sakura exclaimed, panting and sobbing.

_Waiting to be picked up, she peered through her clouded eyes at her father, but instead he just glared at her, "Get a hold of yourself! These men here are just here to do their job!" he grabbed Sakura by the arm and tossed her across the room. The back of her head hit the wall, making the red substance roll out. He turned to the two large men and nodded. _

"_No! I don't want to go! Please daddy! Don't do this!" Sakura sobbed. _

_On cue, one of the men grabbed Sakura by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Sakura screamed. She balled fists and hit the man on the back, but he just chuckled. The other man took out load cash from his pocket and threw it at Sakura's Father. He took it greedily and left the room._

_The men smirked at each other and then left the residence. They placed Sakura on the back of the truck. Handcuffs were tied to her hands with the edge of the truck, to make sure she didn't escape…_

End of Flashback 

Her eyes fell upon the garden. It was so peaceful. She felt so used to this lifestyle now. She knew she'd miss everything here when she has to depart. She had no right. She sighed and turned around to leave when she was met with a pair of dark, onyx eyes, staring her down in curiosity.

"Sasuke," she said as she watched him approach her.

"What're you doing up?" he said as he leaned against the railing and watched the sky.

"Well… I couldn't sleep," she replied and watched the sky beside him.

A couple of minutes passed by and a peculiar silence fell upon them. Only the chirping of the cricket could be heard. Sakura tried to break the silence, finally, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he said without moving his gaze.

"What is Mr. Chillhurst to you?" Sakura asked, this time watching him.

He snapped his head towards her. This surprised Sakura slightly. Suddenly she wished she didn't ask, "He's a close family friend and my father's business partner."

"Oh," she was too frightened to ask any more. She wanted to ask him more, but decided that it would probably ruin the mood. Better leave it for another time. They looked at each other for a second more before looking away.

* * *

**TBC. **

**A/N: **So how was it? I know it was short, but my best friend's back from overseas and got we've got a lot to catch upon. Anyway, if you find anything in there that looks like a clue remember it. I hope you've figured out who the main people are so far. This story is sort of a mystery, but I don't see it as a mystery. The fact that every story has a secret fills it in. Anyway, hope you liked it and if you have any questions please tell me. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A thanks goes to all of the reviewers who reviewed my story and those of you who tuned in! (Responses at the end of chapter!)

Well on to the chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chapter: 7**

In the afternoon, nobody was spotted inside the mansion. They were either playing golf or serving the golfers, outside in the open. Along with them were Mr. Chillhurst, Sakura and of course Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting in shade away from the noise and whatnot. He went through some of the papers that needed to be signed and whatnot. Once in a while he'd take a peek at what Sakura was doing with Chillhurst. Obviously nothing intrusive or anything alike for that matter, but it was always a good idea to check.

Kay served the last batch of pigs in the blanket and went back inside to get some lemonade. She was happy to see Sakura enjoying herself. Of course she wouldn't have known what Sakura has gone through, but she tried to help her in anyway possible.

"Finally," Sakura stated as she saw the ball go in the tenth hole.

"Well, that's one for you and negative seven for me," Mr. Chillhurst said coming from behind, holding a piece of paper in hand – which Sakura guessed were the scores.

Sakura brightened up at the score, "Does that mean I'm beating you?"

"Um… not quite, but you'll get better," he said with an amused tone, "it's obvious you haven't played golf before."

"You have no idea," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" he questioned with his eyebrow quirking.

"Nothing, but I'd like it very much if you'd teach me," she said in a pretend tone.

"Alright. What I've noticed so far is that your swing is off. Also you're holding the club wrong," he stated as he adjusted the club in her right arm, because she was right handed. He told her to swing as hard as possible.

Just as she was about to try a servant came rushing towards them with a cordless, "Madam Uchiha, there's an emergency phone call for you," he stated out of breath. He handed her the phone from a silver platter.

"Thank you," she said in a panic voice. She faced Mr. Chillhurst and asked her if she could be excused for a while. He nodded in response and went back to his game.

Sasuke noticed this, so he decided to go after her. After all she's a thief and she could be planning something next. With a frown on his features, he closed the file and left without a warning.

* * *

"Okay… but promise me…you won't do anything hasty," she said into the phone. Apparently she'd just shed tears. With a few breaths she got her voice back in control, "I'll see you in a bit," she said as she pressed the 'off' button. Another few breathes, she calmed herself and wiped away the tears on her face.

She silently walked across the hall and into the common room to exit the manor. Just as she stepped out onto the patio, she was met with a very serious pair of dark, onyx eyes. She gulped at the site. She'd have to explain this one.

"I guess I owe you an explanation," she said in a calm voice as she faced him.

"Precisely," he stated waiting for her answer.

"Well… you see… that phone call was from a friend," she took a deep breath and continued without meeting his eyes, "she wanted me to get to her quickly as possible. An emergency has come up and well… they need the money that I have."

"And?" he encouraged her to go on. He wanted to know since he was already so much involved.

His stoic expression scared her, "well I was wondering if maybe you could let me go there for at least a day to go and visit them. My friend's in critical condition and she needs the money to buy medication," she explained and pleaded.

From the looks of her features, it looked like she was telling the truth, but she could be lying, " alright, but I'll come along with you."

She brightened up at his response. She ran to him with open arms and was just about to hug him, but she stopped when she realized something. They both cleared their throats in awkwardness and went back outside to inform the others that they'll be going out in the town so don't wait up for them.

* * *

The ride there was pretty long. The area they've arrived in was a small, abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Sasuke got glares from both little children and the teens. It was obvious there were no adults in site.

A lot of the people walking here and there had ripped clothing, they were very skinny, and had at least a couple of bruises on them. Their eyes were wary with dark circles around them and they carried some kind of weapon in their hands. Sasuke noticed that this all seemed too familiar for some reason. Not the people but rather the location. He's been here before.

He looked ahead to watch Sakura and to where she's leading him. She opened the rusted, red door that had a 'danger' sign placed on it. Sasuke couldn't believe the living conditions of this place. How did Sakura survive here?

The place looked dark through out, but you could make out three figures sitting in the corner. One of them approached us from the dark. When she appeared in the light, she jumped on Sakura and hugged her tightly. Her blue eyes striking tears. Her blond hair was tied in a high ponytail. She had on a brown shirt, which was ripped at the corners, and one sleeve was missing. Light blue capri pants were on her legs, hugging them tightly.

"You made it Sakura!" she exclaimed letting go of the deathly hug.

"Of course Ino and here I've brought some medications and spare," Sakura told her friend.

"You don't know how relieved I am," she wiped the tears from her eyes. Just then she noticed Sasuke's presence, "and who's this?"

"Oh… Ino this is Sasuke. He's helped me a lot," she said with a reassuring smile.

"What! The Uchiha! Are you kidding? How long were you in jail! Is he gonna take us too!" she exclaimed in fear. Sasuke noticed that stiffened at her response.

"Calm down Ino, I'll explain later. Where's Shikamaru?" she asked her friend.

"He's resting. Let's go," she led them to the figure sleeping. To let some light in, Ino removed the small piece of cloth covering the window.

"You're finally here," a boy around their age got up from sitting position, "bring any chips?"

"Yes, right here Choji (**a/n:** I'm not going to describe him. You can understand why)," Sakura said shuffling through bags and handed him the largest bag.

"Thanks and who's this?" he turned to Sasuke.

"Um… Sasuke," she said and as if on cue he jumped and was just about to connect his fist with Sasuke's cheek, but Ino was quick enough to pull him back just in time.

"Let go of me Ino. It's this bastard's entire fault that we're in this kind of mess," he yelled in fury.

"Choji calm down, please. I'll explain it later," Sakura placed a hand on Choji's cheek and looking at him straight in the eye. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, half at Choji's comment and half at Sakura's hand.

What was he talking about? How is it Sasuke's fault that they were in this sort of state? He had a gut feeling that this was going to happen.

"What's all the noise?" the sleeping figure got up and questioned.

"Shikamaru! How are you feeling?" Sakura questioned smiling.

"Fine, just a little headache," he replied rubbing his head.

"How'd this happen?" Sakura asked, concern present in her voice.

She sat down to listen to his story, while Sasuke stood against the wall, "Apparently they'd found me, some how. I ran since fighting was too troublesome, but they were fast not to mention strong. I had no choice but to go in combat. I knocked down one with a couple of punches and one hit in the crotch area, but the other one seemed stubborn. It was pretty dirty. He held out a gun to my stomach and just when he was about to pull the trigger… I let my knife do the rest," he said holding the bloody blade in his hand.

Sakura placed a hand on his for comfort, "I'm sorry," sob evident in her voice.

"Don't be. I turned out okay. Just a few minor bruises," he stated with a smile.

Sakura smiled in return, "I brought some medicine, so better get well when I come back."

"It's a deal," he said before lying his head back down on Ino's lap so she can patch up the bruises.

They all waited patiently for the bandages to be put up. The damage was bad. He got his ankle broken and his arm was sliced pretty badly. It looked like his head was hit pretty hard as well. There were tiny scratched visible on his entire body.

After well ten minutes, Shika was resting on a small and a worn out futon, while everyone else headed out, not to make any noise.

"So what took you long?" Ino questioned as they sat comfortably on a couple of bent trashcans on the near alleyway.

"Umm… well where to start…" she though for a moment before going ahead and explaining to her friend about her little 'adventure' at the Uchiha manor. Of course not missing the detail about being Sasuke's _wife. _

"WHAT!" both Ino and Choji spat. Sakura closed her eyes. What was she expecting?

"It's exactly as it sounds," she replied.

"At least we should be thankful that non of this got out or we would all be history, not only Sakura," Ino said calmly digesting everything.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's only for a short amount of time," Sakura explained, relived that they weren't screaming their breaths on her.

"I still can't believe that you get to live in a mansion. Maybe I should starting stealing," Ino said.

They all fell silent for a while. Sasuke stood off the wall and turned to Sakura, "We should get going," he stated simply.

"Um…" she turned to look at Ino's hurt face, "sure. I'll come to visit soon," she said before getting up and following Sasuke out.

"Sakura!" a small child ran towards Sakura with arms open wide. Sakura smiled at the child and picked her up.

"How have you been Ren?" she asked in a happy manner.

"Great, but where were you all these days? I missed you so much and you know Ian's been teasing me so much," she explained and hugged Sakura's neck tightly. A small unnoticeable tear escaped Sakura. Sasuke watched Sakura holding the girl and smile full heartedly. He's never seen that side of her. She looked calm and this smile on her face seemed too real to be true. So all this time she's been faking a smile. A chuckle escaped his lips at the thought. Why wouldn't it be, she's been a prisoner in his house.

"I bet he likes you," Sakura said.

"Well… I hope he does," she said with a blush, "but big sis are you here to stay? Don't tell me you're leaving?"

"I'll be back in a flash," she looked at the girl's face and whispered, "I promise."

"Okay," she gave thumbs up and Sakura put her down.

As they made their way out, people again glared at them. Not so much Sakura, rather Sasuke. Sasuke didn't understand why. He's done nothing to them. Or has he?

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N:** So how was it? I understand if you thought it was boring, but I had to get through that little part about Ino, Shika and Choji. They'll surely come in other parts as well. Also if you've noticed Sasuke doesn't talk much, well what was he supposed to say? Forgive me of any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Thank you again to those of you who reviewed. I loved all of the reviews you've sent. Speaking of which, here are the responses.

**happy-yume**Thank you for the comment and here's your update!

**lexy499: **Yeah, it was and I thought I should at least put hits in there and as you can see that was a big one. Thank you for the review!

**snakpak**Oh it's called 'curtsy.' I'll remember that one. Sorry it's just that English it like my third or fourth language so I don't know much about stuff like that. Also I'm glad you liked the plot. Yeah, I've read a lot of AU's where Sakura wakes up at the sound of the alarm. I thought I'd try something different. Thank you for the comment and the review!

**InuyashaObsessed101**Well that you'll of course have to find out. I'm thinking of a way that I can reveal how he's related to Sakura. Thank you for the review!

**JUCHKO**I'm glad you like it! Well I'm still thinking about Itachi's part and how I can put him in the plot properly, since I already have an idea for him. About Itachi falling in love with Sakura… hmm… I'll think about it. Sakura might be somewhat hurt in the future both ways, but it'll be minor in the physical part 'cause Sasuke will be there for her, of course. Thank you for the review!

**Robbin13**Thank you for the comment. I'm really glad you liked it! Well the writing style I tried to copy from this novel, but failed. Oh well, I tried out my own and I'm happy that you're fond of it. I'm glad that you like the plot of the story. Thank you for the comment again and the review!

**Akatsuki Blaze**Yeah, well Chillhurst will most probably show up in the next chapter more then this one. I'm glad you like this fic. Thank you for the comment and the review!

**Maritza**I'm glad you like this fic. About the fluff, it'll be coming very soon, maybe I'll put some in the next one, I don't know, but there'll still be A LOT! Anyway thank you for the comment and the review!

**Shinobi Darkbeak**It's okay I don't mind. I understand. I'm glad you liked the previous chapters. Thank you for the comment and the review!

**Zuan**Yeah, he is isn't he? I'm really happy that you like the chapter and this story altogether! Thank you for the comment and the review!

**sneruol-Akemi**Hello, Janine. Yeah, but it's AU so you'll defiantly understand. Also about the 'curtsy' thing, I'll defiantly remember what it is next time. Thank you for the review and the comment!

**daydreamer53221: **I'm glad you like this story. And here's your update! Sorry I've taken longer then I thought in updating, but better late then never. Thank you for the comment and the review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

22 reviews! Wow! You guys are amazing! Thanks you! As you can tell this is the first time I've got that many reviews for one chapter. Also I know I haven't updated in like two weeks, but I'm kindda drowned in projects.

Thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed and those of you who tuned in!

_blackyuki_

_Shinobi Darkbeak_

_little wolf blossom_

_happy-yume_

_daydreamer53221_

_lexy499_

_InuyashaObsessed101_

_faustusfaustine_

_Lady Light_

_LuCkY-SiZzA_

_Kawaii-Hisui_

_Mikomi-kun_

_krista_

_JUCHKO_

_egustogustason_

_erie lumina_

_little-haruno-sakura__ (X2)_

_Uchiha Haruno clan_

_SpiritHeart_

_Robbin13_

_kawaiiXkesshou_

_YingYang-chan_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

With a swift tug, she lifted the comforter. With that she slid inside to get a good night sleep, although it was not an easy task to accomplish. Little twists here and there, but no avail. Without another fight, she lay still for the moment to think. Think about what is happening, to her and possibly people around her.

With a sigh, she placed a cool hand on her forehead and relaxed against the surface.

She needed to leave before Sasuke gets more involved. It is not his place… but he is already so engrossed in the matter, there is no way he will back away. Especially when it has something to do with his brother.

_Funny, how I wish I had a big brother or sister right now… but I don't. _The facts were as simple as they get. Another fact that bugged her, her entire life was that she could not see ahead. It's always been bumpy and there were too many obstacles to face. Never has she had one moment that she could predict, but… _that's life for ya. _

There was this one time that Sasuke mentioned to her about his brother and it was too silly that Sasuke didn't know much about his own brother. He claimed that Itachi ran away because of his free will and that Sasuke was left with nothing else but work.

She also remembered that bewildered expression he had when other men complimented her and so much as to kiss her on the back of her hand. She found that it was all too childish. It was obvious that she had a slight crush on him. His image had interrupted her train of thoughts, countless times. It was hard to deny it. _But whom am I kidding, he's rich, I'm poor. He's got looks and what have I got to offer? _The rank of their status held all the difference.

She wished that she could remain here and all her troubles would no longer exist, but she would not be happy even if it came true, for her friends were the real ones in trouble and she wouldn't be able to smile again. Who was she doing this all for? Her comrades of course.

They were her family and still are. She wouldn't trade anything for them and yes, even Sasuke wouldn't be worth their friendship.

With the thoughts cuddling her, her eyes became wary and they fell. She lay still; sound asleep with a small hint of happiness lingering on her features.

* * *

Sasuke and Mr. Chillhurst sat on the comfy, French chaise longue, listening carefully at the reports handed out by their business maintenance manager. So far only one client has declined their contracts through out the entire Uchiha business career. The stocks were high and rising smoothly, sailing the corporate sea.

"And lastly, there was a big cash withdrawal from Mr. Uchiha on May 13th from the company budget. That is all," a tall man with short, light brown adjusted his glasses as he waited for one of them to speak up at his little speech, which included top notch diagrams with it.

"Cash withdrawal?" Mr. Chillhurst raised his eyebrow at Sasuke, "are you stealing from your own company now?"

_Itachi. _"No doubt about it," talking to no one in particular.

" 'Doubt about it'?" the older man repeating, catching Sasuke's glance.

"It was Itachi. I've never taken cash in a large amount before. I did once took some lone from the company for a necklace for mother, but that was years ago," he spread a deep frown.

"What do you propose we do?" Mr. Chillhurst asked with a growing frown of his own.

"Hunt him down," Sasuke spat out. A pregnant silence filled the air. Mr. Chillhurst noticed the determination in Sasuke's eyes as he started in a deep thought.

"Uhm…" the brunette on the opposite side tried to get attention.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Genma for the wonderful presentation and I hope to see you again soon," Mr. Chillhurst spoke up, his frown turned upside down.

"Thank you. I'll show my self out if you don't mind," he eyed Sasuke who had his elbows placed on his and fingers intertwined in front of his eyes in deep thought.

He exited with a formal bow. Mr. Chillhurst turned to Sasuke. He made his way to the door and was about to exit, when he saw Sakura approach him, or rather the room. This gave an idea to him. He turned on his heel so Sakura would follow in.

"Sasuke," the older man spoke up, startling the boy. Sasuke jolted his head up.

"What?" he questioned.

"How about you take a vacation?" he offered.

"Vacation? This is not the time to kid around," he stated firmly as he got up.

"Do not worry about Itachi. I'll hire the top detectives in the city and make sure they don't leave a stone unturned," he finished explaining.

"That's not possible at a time like this," he declared clearly.

"Of course it is. I just have to dial a couple of acquaintances," he pushed the matter, "and besides, you haven't had a long vacation in a while now."

"That's none of your business!" Sasuke spoke up and exited the room with a gloomy expression on his face.

Sakura turned to look at the older man. He smiled and told her that he'll be okay. She nodded and also exited the room quietly.

* * *

The study door was closed just as Sakura suspected. Quite hesitantly she lifted a small, lose fist and gulped before knocking.

She knocked twice, but still no answer. She grabbed the door handle and pushed opened the door slightly to take a peek in there.

Just as she saw him, he put his pen down and turned towards her, "What?" he questioned.

She stumbled back a bit with shock, but then gathered herself up, "Um… I just came to check up on… you," she chocked out as she took a step in the quiet room.

"Done?" he asked impatiently.

"Look! You don't have to be so rude about it!" she spat, clearly aware of her heart at her throat. She gulped and glared daggers at him, pinning his gaze.

Clearly surprised by the pitch of her voice, Sasuke knitted his brows and glared at her in return, "you and I both know that this is my matter and it doesn't concern you in anyway, so why don't you run along."

"Oh, is that it? What if I told you that I actually cared about you!" she spoke with a couple of breaths and when Sasuke looked at her strangely, she realized what she just said. She suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

After a minute of awkwardness, Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke an octave lower then his usual voice, "I'll… I'll talk to you later," with that he turned his attention to his work. A thin line of blush on his cheek went unnoticed by Sakura.

Sakura nodded and left in a heartbeat, closing the door behind her. She walked slowly to her room (guest). She clutched her dress underneath her collarbone, breathing hard. Her face was beat red. It certainly did not help. _I feel so stupid. Stupid. He'll probably think I'm some sort of a nutcase and he'll defiantly get rid of me. I mean my comment was… freaky._

_I think I'll go take a long bath… right now. _

* * *

Around one am, Sakura rose from her bed and opened the French doors to the balcony. She leaned against the railing and watched the starry sky. The cool wind swayed her hair to all sides.

"What is with you and these long balcony trips early in the morning?" Sasuke's voice sounded from the doors as he approached her and stood beside her, watching the sky like last time. Sakura looked at him in surprise, how did he know she was there?

She turned back and watched the crescent moon lighting the sky with such small light, "it helps me think," she replied, her voice just above a whisper.

After a couple of minutes just in silence, Sakura spoke, "Sasuke… I'm… sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have raised my voice."

"Hn. Forget about it. Just go to sleep," he lifted his hands off the railing and made his way back into the room.

Letting out the breath that she didn't know she was holding, Sakura followed him inside.

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you think? I know I gave out hints on a vacation; hopefully I'll do something about it in the following chapters. I hope you liked it and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also about Itachi, he'll defiantly show up, when you least expect it or maybe not? Anyway please review!

**Question:** Why do _you _think Mr. Chillhurst was so eager to get rid of him?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Sorry for the late update, I've got English and Art projects to worry about. I haven't had time to come up with a line for this chapter. Again I apologize.

Thanks a million for the great reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A grave silence loomed over the breakfast table. Everybody's face either too interested in the waffles or interested in nothing at all.

It was a usual morning, but it seemed there was a lot on people's minds lately. First Sakura's staying, out of a condition, second, Mr. Chillhurst's visit and lastly the cash withdrawal from the bank that Sasuke claims he did not take. For some reason Sasuke was not surprised at the events. After all, his brother had some serious explaining to do. To tell the truth, he was afraid of what his brother might say or do for the matter-of-fact.

He knew his brother well since they were growing up, but apparently not well enough. They used to go bike riding every Sunday morning and buy an ice cream cone on the way. It was a ritual. He also remembered when he had accidentally ruined his mother's Armani coat. Itachi had taken the blame for it. It bugged him to the end that he could not stand up on his own, but he always had a reassuring hand of his brother extended to him, whenever he dug himself into hole.

Never once had he seen him frown in disappointment or react in such way that he had to raise his voice an octave. He recalled the Christmas Eve when he had caught a fever. Itachi never left his side to join his parent's with a night out. One thing he kept on saying that reassured Sasuke that he would not leave his side, "I will always be there."

Then one fateful day, it all came crashing down upon him. His parent's were killed by an unknown cause on his birthday. Sasuke had never cracked a smile after. The following year, Itachi made a decision to disappear. He kept on writing to Sasuke every month, but those months soon became years and even they stopped.

Anger was an understatement to what Sasuke felt. He had nobody there to tell him that it will be okay and you will always be safe. Instead cold, rather black deep hole was created around him. Nobody, not even his closest friends could dig him out.

Soon Sasuke realized that nothing of a change is going to make him smile. He left about his usual business with his father's company. It was time to forget the past and head forth. But not all storied end that way.

After a week into the business, he had gotten a call about delivering a heard of children. He was confused by what the person on the other line talked about, so like everything around him; he ignored it and went on.

Few months past since that call and one Sunday morning he got a call from his brother. To his surprised, he sounded quite happy and he envied his brother on so many levels. He talked to him professionally. He did not want past flames igniting. He heard that Itachi would visit him shortly, in approximately four months to talk about his father's Will (which for some reason he wrote right before got killed. It is like he knew he would be killed), and his life.

Sasuke thought about it. He did not like the idea at all, but he himself wanted to know what was written on the Will. Of course, when he was sixteen, his father had mentioned that in order to inherit his fortune, he needed a wife. What he did not mention was the fact that they could get divorced after he inherits the fortune, which was defiantly an advantage. That is where Sakura comes in.

Just as he placed the last bite of the waffle into his mouth, he realized something. He still did not have a written proof that Sakura was his wife. Of course they have agreed on a verbal contract, but that hardly counts.

He looked up around the breakfast table and spotted Sakura sitting just opposite of him. He placed his fork d0own and wiped his mouth with the napkin. He slid his chair and rose from his seat.

Walking to the opposite end he could see other's eyes upon him. He approached Sakura quietly, not to scare her. He tapped on her shoulder and motioned to follow him out of the eating area.

They walked into the hall and right, up the stairs and to the left to the study room. He locked the door and told her to take a seat on the couch. After a minute of silence he spoke up, "about the marriage arrangement." He sighed and realized that he should just get to the point. "I need you to sign some papers for me."

"Why? I though we agreed that I'll stay here," she explained.

"It's not just that. I wanted you to be my _wife _for a reason." He made himself comfortable against the wall.

"Yes and I won't agree to it unless you tell me why," she explained.

"Part of being a wife, is being legally married," he told her. "Not just that, I've got my own problems, but I can assure you, after your time is up, I'll divorce you."

"You say it like it's that simple." She raised her voice.

"Isn't it?"

"No! I want to be married to someone I love." she took a deep breath when she realized how she spoke to him. "Marriage is a sacred bond. It is not used like a toy for selfish reasons." Again she said the wrong thing. I mean this could get her to leave this place and sent to prison for life or worse. "Sorry," she whispered.

He took approximately thirty seconds to reply. "Just trust me, okay?" he said calmly. He looked at her and got a nod in return.

With that they both exited the study room.

* * *

Around noon the next day, they were officially married. It was awkward in some ways, but it did not seem all that different.

Sakura exited the office building of Sasuke's lawyer. He asked her to wait for him in the hallway, but she thought she should get some fresh air.

She sat on the bench of the small park, in front of the building and closed her eyes from the bright sun. She could hear the faint rustling of the leaves above her, from the trees and a few birds chirping.

There was not much public there; it was all the more calming. Then suddenly she heard footsteps approach her and opened her eyes.

"K-Kabuto!" she said with her mouth a gap.

"Hello to you too, _Sakura_," he spoke her name as if it was some sort of venom.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently as she got up.

"Nothing. I just went for a walk and I 'coincidently' bumped into you," he said in a sly voice, as if mocking.

"Yeah, right." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away.

"Right. By the way, I know what you've been up to," he said as he sat down on the bench Sakura previously sat on.

Her gaze followed his movement before she spoke, "Which is…?"

"You've become quite cozy with Sasuke there. It seems you're having a great time being his slave."

"I'm not his slave!"

"Whatever, it seems as though, but anyway. I've heard he's doing quite well running his business."

"Your point?" for some reason, Sakura knew what's going to come next.

"Well there's always a chance that he could, let's say, trample you for what you did. I mean, he's everything; money, looks and the media. It wouldn't take much effort to get rid of you. You're a thief. Nobody's going to trust you."

"And…?" she wanted to prove herself wrong, so she encouraged him to continue.

"Before he could do that, how about you get rid of him?" he proposed.

"There's no way Sasuke could do that. He… seems trust worthy," she defended Sasuke.

"Don't you remember what Sasuke's father did to us?"

"Sasuke's not his father!"

"And you would know this… how?"

"I…I…" she could explain this one.

"Exactly. I'm going to leave you now," he leaped off the bench. "Think about what I said. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

She watched him disappear. He was right, about everything. I mean Sasuke had his father's genes. He could be like him…right?

"What're you doing?" she turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, Sasuke," she said in relief. "Um… nothing. I just wanted to get some fresh air, that's all," she said with a broken smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her actions, but decided against it to ask her.

* * *

That night at the dining table, Mr. Chillhurst started a conversation.

"You should come visit sometime. Olympia loves visitors," he said as he gulped down some of the vine.

"Will do," Sakura replied with an empty smile.

Sasuke caught that. After he met her at the park, the air around her had gotten colder and he would know it. Was she upset? Was it this marriage? Was it something he did?

He wanted to know and he was not going to sit around and find out. He needed this marriage to work, at all costs, for both their sake. Whether it is to woo her, then let it be.

* * *

**TBC. **

**A/N:** I know, a lot of you might be looking at me, confused, but there's a simple explanation… you think I'd tell you? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. About Sasuke's father, do not worry too much 'cause it'll all be revealed after Itachi comes. About Kabuto? Well, I needed to add more then one mystery or this story would be too boring. In case you guys don't know why I asked the question last time; it's because I wanted to test your knowledge. Well hope you liked this chap. Forgive me of any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please review!

**Question:** What do you think is Kabuto's real motif behind the proposal to Sakura?

Thank you again for the reviews you guys!

_blackyuki_

_Shinobi Darkbeak_

_daydreamer53221_

_little wolf blossom_

_sneruol-Akemi_

_Yumianime _

_lexy499 _

_flowerangel050_

_Akatsuki No Tenshi_

_KRISTA _

_E-chan Hidaka_

_CrAzY-SiLLy-Me_

_Miracle-Giver_

_IsLandChIck3_

_snakpak _

_satoshi-ice_

_sasukefurever_

_happy-yume_

_kawaiiXkesshou_

_SpiritHeart _

_JUCHKO _

_mystical shadow angel_

_Maritza_

_RoseWaters_


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there. Sorry for the very, very late update. I had to do a lot of community service stuff and I had a major English and Art assignment. I hope you forgive me and hopefully still want to read my fic.

Thanks to Chibi-Inu13 for being my beta. And thank you for the great reviews. They were all wonderful.

Thanks to:

blackyuki

Shinobi Darkbeak

Maritza

flowerangel050

Yumianime

xelagirl2

JUCHKO

SakuRa108

sasukerocks

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me

miracle-giver

xXYumi-InuhanyouXx

Saki-16: I'm hoping to make them appear soon. If it does not work out then I won't. I'm considering, though. Thanks!

KRISTA

sneruol-Akemi

SpritHeart

mksanime

shinobi-Sakura: She was not a thief back then. Her father sold her for money. To where? Well, it'll come out soon enough. There are some hints in this chapter. I think you'll figure it out. If not then just wait and see 'cause all will revealed. Thanks!

Sakura-Girl 2005

ligice76 (X5): yes, they sleep in the same room, but not on the same bed… well not yet anyway. Thanks!

senx2

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

A crowd of people were lined up in front of the grand theater hall. Who would want to miss the premier of the world famous 'Romeo and Juliet?' No one. Sasuke and Sakura decided to join the excitement; not by choice of course.

The waiting had gotten to Sakura. She was not made for little black dresses, high heels or long line-ups. She was more for tight slacks, torn sandals, and _quickies. _

Throughout the past twenty minutes she had been struggling with the hem of her skirt. It seemed it did not go any further down then just above her knee. Along with that it was hard keeping her balance.

"Stop struggling," Sasuke spoke up. She had let go of his arm and it seemed she was receiving a lot of stares due to that fact, especially from the men.

Sakura cleared her throat, let go of the hem of her skirt, and grabbed Sasuke's hand instantly.

As if on cue, the line started moving further in and in a matter of minutes, they were headed in. Sakura was amazed at what she saw. It screamed high society. It was a little bit distracting for her, especially the crystal chandeliers just before the theater hall. It seemed there was a ball room located on the west side of the building, but that was a completely different matter.

Sasuke felt as if he had to literally drag Sakura. Her eyes seemed to be roaming around the place. It was nice, but come on, was it really worth it?

Her facial expressions were an amusing site. The way her mouth was always agape when she found something amazing, but she has not seen the best part yet.

When they finally reached the entrance of the theater, a man in a plain red suit and a sleek mustache greeted them each with a bow and guided them to their seating.

They had made their arrangements before hand for they knew the best seats in the house would be the balcony strictly across the stage, right above the grand entrance door. There were of course two velvet, red chairs with gold trim facing the stage. The balcony railing was approximately three and a half feet off of its floor.

Just as she entered, Sakura draped herself over the chair on the right. Since nobody, but Sasuke was there, she could relax all she wants. She hoped he would not care too much. Of course there is always the bad-ass attitude of his that could get her nervous.

Sasuke looked over at his 'companion' as she sat comfortably, not caring at all if his present was there or not. But he could not expect anything more from her. Her position did look kind of relaxing. He let himself also rest his back against the seat.

Sakura gave a slight chuckle at his position. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"It's just that, for once you don't look like you've got a stick stuck up your ass, is all," she told him.

"Hn," he went back to his stoic self and faced the front stage.

The lights dimmed and the crowd went silent. The chorus began and Sakura leaned over the balcony to have a better look.

Chorus

_ Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, _

_ From ancient grudge break new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_ Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

_ The fearful passage of their death-marked love, _

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_ Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_ The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

Exit

Her face formed an 'o' shape as she watched the men in funny costumes move about. Her hands were tightly holding the balcony railing. Her back was now to Sasuke and he did not mind for he would rather watch her back then watch Shakespeare's boring works.

He placed an elbow on the handle and looked ahead with a bored expression. He could still here the voices of the actors in the first scene.

_Gregory. _The quarrel is between our masters and us their men.

_Sampson. _'Tis all one. I will show myself a tyrant. When I have fought with the men, I will be civil with the maids-I will cut off their heads.

She smiled at the part. Apparently she liked it when the men moved their swords around even though this strange type of English was alien to her.

Her funny position made Sasuke smirk. It was not everyday that he would see Sakura so amused. He felt the strangest urge to do something, anything. Then he noticed how low the cut was on the dress from the back. He could see her spine clearly. There was definitely not much fabric covering her body and it was strictly too tight. Maybe that was the reason she was struggling so much in the line? Anyway, it was something Sakura should not wear.

There should be a warning label in bold, red letters saying, 'Do Not Wear In Public Place,' or even better, 'Do Not Wear If Faking A Marriage.' He wondered why even such dresses were out in the market.

He tried so hard to restrict the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. Thank goodness no one was around.

Oddly, this all seemed so familiar. Was it Naruto or Neji at age fourteen? Thankfully, Sasuke stayed in the sidelines. Well, maybe cheering for the home-team? Anyway, curiosity was eating away at him, biting and tearing away all the boredom.

He moved forward slightly on his seat. Yes, his hands could definitely reach her waist now. He lifted his hands forward and was just a few inches from touching her. He could feel his fingers tingling and his brain screaming, '_This is so wrong, this is so wrong, THIS IS SO WRONG!' _He was so close, he could actually-

'Cough.'

Sasuke quickly retrieved his hands and turned his flushed face to the opening of their space. There was a man there with the same attire as the man who had escorted them. Except this one had messy hair, no moustache, and a goofy grin.

"Umm… sorry if I've disturbed, but would sir and madam care for a drink?" He brought his hand with the tray and moved it forward slightly for them.

Sasuke looked as if he was about to rip his head off and shove it up his behind. The man gulped and sweat dropped seeing Sasuke's face.

"No, it's ok. We've had one before. Thanks for the trouble." Sakura gladly cut the tension.

"Ok. H-have a good evening m'am," with that the man exited the room, still locked in an intense gaze with Sasuke.

When he left Sasuke sat back in his seat, arms crossed, and eyes closed.

Sakura wanted to say a few words to him, but it seems he was angry and she knew better not to disturb him in this state. So she resumed to her position.

* * *

A good one and a half hour later, the play was nearing an end and Sakura looked as if she was about to fall off her seat in exhaustion. It was mostly due to boredom. Her eyes were closed and her elbow was resting comfortably on the armrest. There was a small line of drool present on the side of her lip. Speaking of her lips, they were slightly parted due to her silly position. 

Since there was still half an hour left, Sasuke did not bother to wake Sakura up. He let her rest while he went out for a walk. His legs felt numb and besides he was afraid he would do something to Sakura (a/n: nothing perverted people). He walked down the staircase located on the right and went straight to the first floor.

It was still busy outside, even though the play was reaching its climax. Sasuke decided he had best get a drink before the play finishes. As he was about to leave the room, he spotted something blond in the crowd. He knew who it would be. It would be best if he hid from him for he did not want to talk right now.

One the serving men approached him with a drink, but before he could reach for the glass, somebody else had beaten him to it. Sigh. _Uzumaki._

"Thank you," he offered a smile to the man and turned to Sasuke. The server took this as a cue and left them. Naruto gave him an awkward look. Then he realized it. He put on a grin. It widened. He was about to say something but Sasuke took the opportunity himself.

"Don't say it, Uzumaki," Sasuke stated flatly.

"I wasn't going to. Where is Sakura anyway?" The light from the chandeliers illuminated his hair, one shade lighter.

"She's still watching." He put his hands in his pocket in a bored way.

Naruto shook his head. "You never learn."

"What can I say; I'm not the one for Shakespeare," he spoke almost in a mocking tone.

Naruto took a sip from his drink. "One never leaves a lady behind."

"She never asked for me stay. She'd rather have me gone then bored," he answered, looking away.

"Whatever. She probably got used to your cold-ass attitude. I can't blame her," he responded and took another sip.

"What about you? Where is Hinata?" Sasuke did his best to change the subject.

"Oh, she's in the ladies room." So much for that. "Say, Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Have you heard what happened in the market located on the outskirts of the city?" Naruto questioned in a serious tone.

"No. Why?"

"Apparently, they've found two children beaten and unconscious on one of those isolated camps. They were around seven. Nobody had claimed them so they were orphans. There's still investigation going on and I thought you might know something about it," he finished off and did the same with the drink in his hand. Naruto looked serious. It was not something you get to see everyday. Hard as it seemed to admit, but Sasuke felt nervous.

He placed the glass on one on the servers who were passing by and turned back to Sasuke. He looked confused. "What are you talking about? How would I know what's going on? I barely watch T.V."

"Think about it. Your father had owned those camps and right before he passed away, he claimed that they were empty. He would have them cleaned and used as a charity house. Not to offend, but he does not seem like the guy who would do something so kind. I think you would know that." He placed a hand of Sasuke's shoulder, looked him straight in the eye and spoke again, "when that Will is cleared, you'll see what I mean."

"What?" He was definitely dazed at what Naruto had just mentioned. How would Naruto know this stuff anyway?

Just when he was about to ask another question, Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto. "Hinata! Ready to go?" It was amazing how Naruto had changed his expression.

"Yeah," she said with a warm smile. When she noticed Sasuke, she turned and offered a greeting. "Good evening, Sasuke."

"Good evening," he shook his head slightly and replied.

"Well we'd best be leaving. Say 'hi' to Sakura for both Hinata and I, would you?" he asked. In return Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment. They both left arm-in-arm. Sasuke watched them leave, still confused about what Naruto had said.

He decided it was best to let it unfold itself. It was about time that the play ended and it was best to get Sakura now, to avoid others attending here.

* * *

They had finally arrived safe home and Sakura went straight to bed. It was around eleven at night and sleep was no longer a statement. Although, it had taken her all of her might not to fall asleep in the car. 

It was cold out and the windows and door were closed by the servants. The cold wind had stopped just as soon as Sakura climbed on the bed.

There had been something bugging her all night. She had a gut feeling that something was going to happen tonight, something bad; maybe it was just her imagination? Who knows?

It is no secret that wherever she goes, trouble is usually likely to follow steps behind. Just how many though? This began eating away at her now. It took away her sleep like nothing.

She pulled her blanket over her face and tried to stay calm. It was getting pretty warm in there. That was maybe from worrying too much.

She took a few steady breathes and tried to relax.

_Breathe,_

_Breathe,_

_Breathe…_

She flicked her eyes open. Her heartbeat raced. That was definitely not her breathing. She sat up and opened the lamp on the side table. She nearly dropped it, but was able to catch it. She looked around the room, but nobody was in sight.

She placed a hand on her chest and was able to relax. With a sigh, she flicked off the lamp and went back to her attempt at sleep.

_Breathe,_

_Breathe,_

_Breathe…_

There it was again. She pushed herself on her elbows but she was suddenly knocked down. She clutched her stomach in pain. She tried with all her might not to scream. She wanted to let Sasuke sleep.

After a few seconds, she was hit again, but this time it was a slap on her face. She did not have time to touch her left cheek for a heavier weight was straddling her. She wanted to open her eyes badly, but she knew she would not be able to make out the face of her attacker in pitch black.

Her wrists were held back so she could not counter attack. She felt a tear trickle down the side of her face.

"Stay still," she heard him say. It was a clear demand. He shifted her wrists from two hands to one above her head. His right hand went missing for a while.

This gave Sakura some time. Since her attacker was busy getting something, she slid her knee upwards and made a direct hit on her attacker's stomach.

He seemed dazed for a second but remained in the same position. She lifted her remaining knee and hit his right thigh.

This gave her some points for the grip on her wrists was loosened. She quickly pulled them free. She grabbed his shoulders and smashed together her forehead with his. She felt blood on her forehead and was not sure if it had belonged to her. It did not seem too important to her at the moment.

She pushed the attacker's body backwards. He fell off the bed. Due to the cushiony carpet, his body did not make much noise. Along with him, she got off the bed.

He sat up, but Sakura did not notice this. She was too busy trying to guess his position. She lifted her foot and kicked on the far end of the bed where she thought her might be. She did come in contact with something.

For the next minute she felt nothing nor did she hear anything. She cautiously moved towards her lamp. She switched it on and looked around.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. She was supposed to see her attacker, lying there unconsciously. He was not there. She looked at her surrounding in a panic.

Gasp. She felt a blow on her skull. She was knocked-out cold.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well that was my longest chapter so far. Hope you've enjoyed it. To tell you the truth, I was running out of ideas, but thanks to all of you who reviewed and kept this story alive. After all, I cannot disappoint my audience. Thanks for your continuous support and again, sorry for the delay. Hope you can review!


End file.
